


Missing You While In Wakanda

by AmbieBambi



Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Steve just got you back, and is not really wanting to let you out of his sight.
Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900297
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Missing You While In Wakanda

(not smut) can we get a pack Steve Drabble x reader where she wants to get in the shower and he’s just clingy so he gets in the shower with her and just fluff ❤️

Hey babes, since I have them in Wakanda now, this is where its taking place. All fluff and playful teasing. Written from phone.

[Originally posted by caroildanvers](https://tmblr.co/ZcaKHs1tG0iZr)

T'Challa had just finished showing You, Steve and Natasha around the palace grounds. You were grateful for the chance to stretch your legs after being unconscious for so long, although the African Heat was unsettling. You could feel a sweat spot forming in the small of your back and the collar of your shirt. Steve was no better off, the t-shirt he wore was clinging to his chest and you could see the beads of sweat along his hairline.

Not to mention he kept shading his eyes against the bright glare everytime they left the shade. Natasha though, quite at home. She was eagerly discussing the Kings warrior tribe when you stalled them. “I have to take a break.” The back of your hand wiping at your forehead. “I’m just going to go up to my room.”

Steve was quick to jump on this excuse. Frankly, he was missing home and the lake right now. “I will bring you up Little One, Nat…. Well you’re just fine on your own.” Steve knew she would represent the Pack just fine and wasn’t worried. 

“I will have some refreshments brought up. It does get quite warm if you’re not used to it.” T'Challa offered and the wolves happily agreed, retreating back inside and going up to the stairs to the upper floors. 

“Mmmhhh, I’m missing the lake.” You said as Steve unlocked the door and let you into the airy room. The large overhead fan kept the air moving, a breeze rolling through. 

“Me to Little One, I would toss you right in.” Steve teased as he went to close the curtain of the open balcony. They were still airy and gauze like, but blocked out the harsh rays. 

“You would have to beat me down to the dock!” He heard you call from the bathroom, and heard the shower start. Him and his Wolf listened for anfew moments, relief suddenly at how fucking lucky they were you woke up. It was actually painful in Steve’s chest to think that you might not have, that Pierce could have killed you instead during that fight and he would not have you today. It made him want to claim you, that much stronger. His nostrils flared, searching for your scent even though you were just in the next room. In fact he could hear you humming as you stepped out from the spray of water. 

Moving to the door, he eased it open to see glimpses of you beyond the frosted glass door, unaware that he was so close. “Steve, have you talked to anyone back home yet?”

“No, it’s still late for them, I will later tonight.” He pushed from the door and started shucking off clothes. You two had been apart for a few days, he missed you, missed holding you. Maybe you two have only known each other for a short time, but him and the Wolf crave you unlike anyone they had before. When Steve reached the shower, he slipped in behind you, his hands circling your hips and tugging you back against him so he could lap the cold water off your neck with a hum of appreciation. 

“Is that for me or the cold water?” You teased while turning in his arms and grinning while circling your arms around his neck. Your lips had tempting little droplets on them that he couldn’t resist. Tasting those as well with a playful soft nip to your lips.and smirking against them. 

“A bit of both Little One.” He pressed you to step back till you both were under the water, your head tipping back to rinse the soap out, letting Steve bury his long fingers into your hair to scrub it out. 

Once you finished, you moved aside to let him shower, washing his chest and back while the two of you teased each other. But never let it get further than that, as Steve knew you were still tired from the ordeal. 

After a while, you two just hugged each other under the shower head, your head resting against his shoulder and his hands rubbing along the curve of your waist. This feeling of content filling Steve and the Wolf being able to hold you, it settled those earlier pains. Again he could feel you, arching slightly under his hands into him, you rubbing your face against his shoulder and giving soft sighs. This was peace in the moment for Steve.

“Let’s dry off Little One and get comfier?” Steve kissed your shoulder while turning off the water and stepping out first to dry rather quickly. Scooping you up in a towel, you giggled at the rush and dangled your legs, and wrapped an arm around his neck. 

“I’ve never been carried like this before.”

“Well you will be plenty of times.” Steve eased you onto the bed and grabbed a robe, he opened the door to see they had indeed left a cart just outside the room with plenty of refreshments and cool food choices to pick from. “Hungry baby?" 

You immediately perked up. "Starving Alpha." 

It felt so good to Steve to hear you call him Alpha again. Flopping on the bed beside you, he tugged you over against him and caught your lips, pushing all those fears of loosing you away.


End file.
